Listen to my Heart Beat
by Raven Ride
Summary: Bella was always in love with Edward but Edward's in love with his girlfriend Rosalie. After fleeing to Manhattan New York, she meets a familiar looking face who goes by the name Tyler Hawkins at a local diner. Will there be healing? Or more sadness?
1. Heartbroken Runaway

**~Listen to my Heart Beat~**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the guy who created, Remember Me.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the best of friends. However Bella's in love with Edward and Edward's in love with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. After many tries to reveal her love to him, and shot down at every turn-she flees to Manhattan, New York trying to outrun the pain. There she takes up a job as a waitress/cashier at a local diner. When an all too familiar looking face who goes by the name, Tyler Hawkins, keeps walking in for his daily Baillie's, he can't help but wonder who Bella is. When two shattered lives come together, will there be healing and comfort? Or just more heartbreaking and sadness in the end?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Bella~**

It hurts.

It hurts to think.

It hurts to breathe.

It hurts to live.

Aching pains ripped through my torso as I run throw the rain to my home.

Why did I have to be so fucking stupid? He has a girlfriend for Christ sakes! A girlfriend who is a lot prettier than me, a lot more confident than me, a lot more graceful. Basically, she was perfect in every sense of word.

I knew I shouldn't have tried to make a move on him-so why does it still hurt?

_Two hours ago..._

_I could hear the pounding music already as Alice pulled into the driveway of the Cullen residence._

"_Why are you dragging me to this party, Alice?" I moaned as I stepped out of the car._

"_Because! No one should lock themselves away in their rooms reading novels when you could be having fun at a party that your best friend's brother is throwing!" she answered, simply._

_I sighed heavily and rolled my_ eyes.

_There was no point in fighting Alice on this-once she has her mind made up, there's no changing it no matter how hard you try._

_"Now let's go have some fun!" she shouted, letting her wild girl out._

_It was loud, as expected, and there were a lot of people there. I was standing at the refreshments table looking towards the dancefloor, while holding a red plastic cup in my hand._

_"Hey Bella!" I heard a golden wind chimes voice greet over the pounding music. I turned my head to see, none other, than Edward's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale._

_"Hey Rosalie," I said._

_"You enjoying the party?" I asked, having to shout over the music._

_"Yeah, it's really good! Hey! Have you seen Edward around?"_

_I shrugged. "Haven't seen'em."_

_She looked a little irritated. "Oh well, thanks anyway!" She left me alone._

_I had never told anyone about my love life, not even to Alice. I had hated Rosalie Hale, I was also jealous, too. Not because she was more beautiful than I ever was, or smarter, or graceful...dammit I'm missing the point here! Okay, I always was jealous of Rosalie because she was Edward's girlfriend._

_And ever since the fifth grade, I had been in love with him._

_Since then, there have been many tries to where he could see my love for him, and in hope, return that same love for me. But when Rosalie and Edward got together in the ninth grade, that's when I became hellbent on it._

_And tonight was the night where I was going to finally reveal that love to him._

_I sighed and mindlessly wandered around the party, looking for Edward. And hopefully get to him before Rosalie could. I had reached the staircase and was about to go up it when I saw a heart wrenching sight._

_Edward and Rosalie. __His hands on her ass. __Her fingers tangled in his hair. __And each other's tongues down their throats. __It had felt like a punch to the gut by just looking at it._

_I clutched my chest as my eyes got all watery. I did my best to not cry in public, but oh god! It hurt like hell. _

_I needed to get out of here, leave the town, travel across the country._

_I spun around on my heels and darted through the crowd, not caring about shoving people out of my way as I made my way to the front door._

_He loves her. __She loves him. That's how it's supposed to work, right? Then what happens to the boy's best friend who's been in love with him since the fifth grade? Is she forever to remain alone, weeping in her own sorrow for what could have been if he had returned that same love for her as she did for him? Or does she move on, trying to find a new love?_

_Whatever the answer is for me, I just guess I would have to find out in the near future..._

* * *

When I reached my house, my dad, Charlie, was still at the police station doing a late shift. I sprinted up the stairs to my room. Once the bedroom door opened, I snatched my backpack that was resting on my desk chair, shook out all of my school materials, and started stuffing it with clothes, money, and some food.

I ripped off the dress that Alice had forced me into, scrubbed my face in cold cream to get rid of the make up, and dressed up in my ordinary worn out blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a gray sweatshirt/jacket, my black converse, pulled all of my hair into a high pony tail, and ran down the stairs.

I was about to step out the front door when a thought struck me.

I have to leave a reason for Charlie.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and notepad, then hesitated on what I should write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know how to tell you this...but I'm going to come straight on out with it. I'm running away from home. I'm eighteen, I'm legally free to do whatever I want to do. Please don't come after me...if you did, then it might just stir up trouble, and waste your time._

_The guy I loved didn't love me back, and I guess that's okay. But I can't stay here and watch them share the love that I wish I had. That we could've had. I guess you can say I'm shattered. I now know how it feels when mom left you. I never understood, but now I do._

_So please, I'm begging with all my heart, don't try and find me._

_I won't be found._

_I don't want to be found._

_I love you._

_-Bella_

As I finished the rest of the song, tears were already streaming down my cheeks and landed on the notepad paper. I clicked the pen, and set it down next to the notepad. I sighed and grabbed the keys to my truck and stepped out the front door and set off to wherever the hell I was going.

* * *

**Note: I was listening to Trading Yesterday's "Shattered" as I was writing this, so this may have an impact on you.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Waitress

**~Listen to my Heart Beat~**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the guy who created, Remember Me.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the best of friends. However Bella's in love with Edward and Edward's in love with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. After many tries to reveal her love to him, and shot down at every turn-she flees to Manhattan, New York trying to outrun the pain. There she takes up a job as a waitress/cashier at a local diner. When an all too familiar looking face who goes by the name, Tyler Hawkins, keeps walking in for his daily Baillie's, he can't help but wonder who Bella is. When two shattered lives come together, will there be healing and comfort? Or just more heartbreaking and sadness in the end?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Bella~**

I don't know why, but I suddenly found myself on the nearest bus to Manhattan, New York. Why am I choosing New York? Why not Los Angeles, California? Or maybe even Phoenix, Arizona? Or hell maybe even Honolulu, Hawaii? Why did I choose Manhattan New York.

Because it's full of people, and it would take a long time for anyone to find the exact person they're looking for.

Throughout the entire two day bus ride, I sat in my seat, staring lifelessly out the window. I wondered if anyone has noticed my abscence? Have they started putting up the 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?' posters all around Forks, Port Angeles, maybe even Seattle? Most of all, what is Edward doing right now? Does he even care that I ran away? He's probably too distracted with Rosalie to even notice. He always did rave on and on about how much he loved her and wanted to propose to her one day.

"Are you okay?" I heard a shrill little girl's voice chirp to the right of me.

I looked over to see a small petite little girl with soft curls colored to a dark shade of auburn, freckles, and she was wearing a denim dress, with "The Little Mermaid" flip flops.

Interesting fashion statement.

I smiled softly down at her. "I'm fine, thank you, though."

"My mommy always says that it's better to talk than to keep stuff in," she stated.

"Your mommy must be a smart woman then," I said, then dragged my gaze back out to the window.

"I think that my mommy's the smartest person in the whole wide world!" she cried out with pride just bursting out of her words.

Then I spent the next several hours listening to this little girl drone on and on about how she thought that her mother was the smartest person throughout the entire world. By the time we reached our destination, I was ready to tear my hair out of my head. I didn't want to snap at the little girl because I didn't want to scare her, but I didn't want to seem like I was ignoring her. Otherwise that would drive her to try harder to get my attention, and believe me, did she have my attention.

When the bus finally came to a stop, I was more than glad to get off of it. I think I'm getting my salvation, by hearing nothing by car horns, the mutters of other people, and no six year old little girls in sight. Thank god!

I found myself with my neck craned as high as it would go, staring at the World Trade Center. Holy crap, those things were tall! But I was taken out of my trance when a thought struck me.

I needed to find a job. A way to earn some money. And a place to live.

I wandered around the streets, looking at the shops to see if they had any 'HELP WANTED' signs put up for display. I found a local diner called "Joe's Diner" with that particular sign put up in the front window. It was small, quiet, and a little cozy. Just the place I needed. I walked inside, and found a tall blonde chewing a wad of bubble gum and filing her nails at the cash register. I felt a little intimidated already, because she was really beautiful.

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I approached the register.

"Yeah, hon?" she said with a thick New Yorker's accent, and she didn't look up from filing her nails.

"I, um, I couldn't help but noticed that you had a 'HELP WANTED' sign put up in the front window, and I would, well, I would like to apply for a job here," I stammered like a total idiot.

She sighed and put down her nail filer. I looked at her name tag to see that her name was Claire. She dug around the back of the cash register and pulled out a job application sheet. "Just fill this out and I'll take it to the manager to see what he decides." She handed me a pen.

I sat myself down at one of the secluded booths and started to fill out the application. About half way through it, the entrance door opened again. I looked up to see a heartbreaking familiar face walk through the door.

My Edward.

Claire looked up and blushed. She giggled like a little love sick school girl and put down her nail filer. "Hi Tyler," she giggled again. "The usual I'm guessing?"

"Hey Claire, and you guessed right," he answered with a crooked smile. My heart literally shattered into a million pieces. His voice sounded so much like Edward's and when he flashed that crooked smile, tears started to well up in my eyes, but I'd managed to blink them away and not let one tear slide down my cheeks.

She handed him a grease stained brown paper bag with the label "Joe's Diner" covered in the grease. "Here you go." She smiled at him seductively. "Bye Tyler," she called out to him as he paid, spun around on his heel, and walked out.

I looked back down at my job application and continued to fill it out. Once I was done, I brought it back up to Claire. She looked down at it for a brief moment, then crumpled it up into a paper ball, and threw it into the trash can behind her. "You start tomorrow," she said. "I'll go get your uniform in the back. It's gonna cost you fifteen dollars for the whole thing."

I nodded, speechlessly. I couldn't believe it! I've got a paying job!

She walked into the back room and I did a little victory jump and punched the air. I dug out a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill and waited for Claire to come back to the register.

Now all I need to find is a place to stay, and I'm good to go. But one question still remained.

Who is this Tyler person? And why does he look so remakabley like the one whom I once loved?

* * *

**So they've already met, but they're at a distance. Like normal strangers would do. But have faith in me! I will get them together somehow-I'm not telling you how or otherwise that would ruin it for the rest of you guys.**

**Review faster and I'll update faster!**

**Peace out! ;D**


	3. Meeting The OEC

**~Listen to my Heart Beat~**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the guy who created, Remember Me.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the best of friends. However Bella's in love with Edward and Edward's in love with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. After many tries to reveal her love to him, and shot down at every turn-she flees to Manhattan, New York trying to outrun the pain. There she takes up a job as a waitress/cashier at a local diner. When an all too familiar looking face who goes by the name, Tyler Hawkins, keeps walking in for his daily Baillie's, he can't help but wonder who Bella is. When two shattered lives come together, will there be healing and comfort? Or just more heartbreaking and sadness in the end?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Bella~**

I managed to find a small apartment building with a really cheap rent to pay. I tried to find some stuff at a home store to make it a little more home-y.

It was my first day of my new work. Claire had told me that she and I were the only waitresses there, besides the Mexican cook who was named, Jorge. **(It sounds like Hor-Hay)**

"Alright, I'm going to let you take over the cash register. You think you can handle it?" Claire asked me when we had just opened.

"Yeah," I said as I tied an apron around my waist. "Yeah, I can handle it."

We waited around, for the customers to start showing up, and "OEC" (**O**ther **E**dward **C**ullen) walked in like he did yesterday. I mentally sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself for the mental blows he was about to deliver.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked once he reached the register.

"Yeah..." he looked a little closer at my nametag _"Bella Swan_, I'd like that. Two Baille's please."

I rang him up and went into the display counter to get him his order.

"So...are you new here or something?" he asked, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I just got the job yesterday, so..." I said as I pulled out two holeless bagels, and slid them into a _'Joe's Diner' _bag and handed them to him.

"I'm Tyler," he said.

"Yeah, I heard your name when you and Claire were talking. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. I was just filling out my registration form when you walked in," I assured him.

"Oh, thank god!" he said in mock joy and placed a hand over his heart. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He was kinda funny.

I handed over the bag to him and he gave me an appreciated smile. "Thanks Bella," he said and spun around on his heel to walk out of the dinner. Some feeling, deep in the pit of my gut, wanted him to not go, for him to stay. Longing.

"Oh, Bella?" he asked over his shoulder. "Will I be seeing you around a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

He just shrugged simply. "I don't know, I just guess I wanted to be sure...or something." And that was all he said before he left the diner.

I stared after him, weirdly, for a short second, then continued on with the day, waiting for other customers' to show up.

* * *

**~Tyler~**

There was something strange about Bella Swan. I don't know what, but when I first saw her standing there in that diner uniform, my dick already began to swell up and it grew hard.

_Extremely _hard, might I add.

Long brown hair with red streaks in it, milk chocolate brown eyes as big as dinner plates, a button nose, ivory skin, and a bell-like voice that make it sound like she was singing. And she also seemed a little lost and sad. Kind of like me, actually.

"Adian, I'm home!" I called out as soon as I entered the apartment.

"Where's my Baillie?" his voice called out from the kitchen. He came out with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, carrying a bowl of potatoe chips, and a Heiniken beer bottle in his other hand. Sometimes, my roommate just had the craziest appeitite I know.

I handed him the bag and sat down on the couch, sighing. I imagined Bella's face with a smile on it, and a smile broke out on my face. And this wasn't the usual type of smile that I use to get girls off the streets and clubs, this was the smile that I used with the only two girls I loved to death, my mom, and my little sister, Caroline.

"Why do you look so happy?" he asked as he set the bowl of chips on the coffee table and popped open the bottle as he sat down next to me. "You look like a virgin who just got laid by the hottest girl in school."

"With you, does everything have to be in comparison with sexual activitiy?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Yes. Yes it does."

I rolled my eyes and took out my life-story journal, and opened it up. I took out a pen, and began to write in it.

_April 30th, 2001_

_I met this girl named Bella Swan in the diner, today. She seems lost, and a little sad-like me, almost. It's like she has no one else in the world for her to care for or to care for her. She has ivory skin, brunette hair with red streaks in it, big milk chocolate brown eyes, and a petite body. It's weird, I've never raved on and on about a girl like this before._

_Michael, what do you think this means? Do you think I should continue to see her? What do you think I should do, period?_

_It seems like she's trying really hard to forget something. And I think she's trying so damn hard to forget. Maybe, if I could...I don't know...get to know her, find out what the problem is, then maybe comfort her out of the situation._

_But the big question is: how **am **going to get close to her?_

_-Tyler_

* * *

**Woohoo! My first Tyler's POV! And it seems like he's starting to warm up to Bella :)**

**R&R please! :)**

**Peace out ;D**


	4. Bella Dreams

**~Listen to my Heart Beat~**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the guy who created, Remember Me.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the best of friends. However Bella's in love with Edward and Edward's in love with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. After many tries to reveal her love to him, and shot down at every turn-she flees to Manhattan, New York trying to outrun the pain. There she takes up a job as a waitress/cashier at a local diner. When an all too familiar looking face who goes by the name, Tyler Hawkins, keeps walking in for his daily Baillie's, he can't help but wonder who Bella is. When two shattered lives come together, will there be healing and comfort? Or just more heartbreaking and sadness in the end?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Tyler~**

I've been having dreams about Bella. As strange as it may seem, it's the truth though. The strangest one of them all is with me standing in a dark room, and suddenly this beam of light appears out of no where, and it shines on Bella who's just standing there with a very sad and lost look on her face. I rush up to her and wrap her up in my arms and hold her against my chest. She's unresponsive and begins to cry tears of pain and sadness. "He doesn't love me," she whispers, agonizingly. "He loves her, but he doesn't love me." "Who's he?" I asked, desperate to make her tears go away. "I'll kill him if you want me to." She just shakes her head and let's out one final sob before she fades away like dust being blown in the wind. Her words echo around me, making me double down onto the floor in eternal pain in my chest.

_"He doesn't love me. He loves her, but he doesn't love me."_

And then that's when I usually wake up, with my forehead and body doused in sweat. I haven't told Aiden about these dreams and I don't plan on telling him about them either, because then he would call me a pussy and say that I need to get a girl off the streets and make her call me 'daddy'.

Yeah, he's really not the type of person you want to talk to when you're having problems with your subconsious.

So since then, I have been visiting the diner every day to make sure that Bella is okay. Whenever I see her, my heart skips a beat and my face heats up. And whenever she sees me, her face lights up like a kid on Christmas day, and whenever I start talking to her she blushes and looks down at her feet.

It makes me want to jump up and down and squeal like a little girl in victory when that happens.

And you know what the best part of it is? I have absolutley no idea what the fuck is happening with me, but I'm okay with it, ya know? I'm not minding any of this, not at all.

And I think it's about time that I put a stop to my womanizing ways, too...

**~Review! (Sorry it's so short!)~**


	5. Tyler in the Meadow

**~Listen to my Heart Beat~**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the guy who created, Remember Me.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the best of friends. However Bella's in love with Edward and Edward's in love with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. After many tries to reveal her love to him, and shot down at every turn-she flees to Manhattan, New York trying to outrun the pain. There she takes up a job as a waitress/cashier at a local diner. When an all too familiar looking face who goes by the name, Tyler Hawkins, keeps walking in for his daily Baillie's, he can't help but wonder who Bella is. When two shattered lives come together, will there be healing and comfort? Or just more heartbreaking and sadness in the end?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Bella~**

Tyler has been making things...easier for me. Easier to forget Forks. Easier to forget Charlie and Renee. Easier to forget the rest of my friends. Easier to forget...Edward and Rosalie. And I've been...dreaming about him too. Almost every night I see him in my sleep. A frequent one is where I'm standing alone in a meadow. The sun is shining, the grass is green, the birds are chirping, and there's a small pond with a little water fountain. I walk to the center of the meadow and sit down, and pick up an electric blue rose.

"Bella!" I hear my name being called. I look over my shoulder and see that Tyler is running towards me. A large smile breaks out through my face. I stand up and I quickly run out to greet him. I jump into his arms and he catches me by holding his hands under my kneecaps.

"I've missed you," I said into his neck.

"I missed you too. I love you, Bella, so much."

"I love you, too, Tyler."

After I say "I love you", that's when I normally wake up, drenched in sweat. I try and look like I've not seen a ghost each time I go to work, and I try not to show the relief and happiness I feel each time Tyler walks into the diner.

Maybe Tyler's helping me move on, after all...

**~Review! (Sorry it's so short, and that I haven't updated in awhile!)~**


End file.
